One Direction
by Mrs. KrazyKlaineGirl
Summary: One Direction story. 5 friends go to a signing and a concert. NO ONE expected this to happen.


**A/N-**

**Hey peepz! This is my first time writing a One Direction fanfiction, but I had to write it. Make sure to tell me what you think. ****And yes, the characters are all based off of somebody, so go ahead and report me, just know that I also have other websites if this one becomes terminated.**

**KTANKSBAI.**

**DISCLAMER:**

**I do not own One Direction….. How Jealous am I of Cowell. Technically, I do not own Jadalinn, Kendra, Kylie, or Kami either…. But since they will never read this, YOU CAN THINK I DO. ^_^**

* * *

KATTY POV-

I believe it was July 28 the day it happened.

For my birthday, my best friends, and my parents had gotten me tickets to the One Direction concert and signing. My reaction was scary, so I'd rather not put it down here. (I'll just say that there was A LOT of screaming) My mom was going with us to Seattle, but not to the concert or signing. My best friends, Kylie, Kendra, Jadalinn, and Kami, were all coming though.

We did the four hour drive from Portland to Seattle, and spent a day at the hotel before the concert. My friends and I could only squeal at how amazing this all was. My mom said she lost hearing.

Strangely enough, we all had one boy from the band that we would fawn over. Kylie, was in love with Liam, because "he was smart, and sensitive, and not afraid to take charge." While Jada had a thing for Zayn, "Bad boy from Bradford... How hot is that? And his fashion sense!" Kami had a thing for Niall... She never really fangirled with us, but she never really said anything. In fact she never said anything, in the 10 years I'd known her. I'd known her the longest. But she did text like crazy, and if anyone mentioned something about her liking Niall, she would blush deep red.

Then there was typical Kendra. She was all about Harry. I always called him Hazza, I don't know why, I just liked the nickname. But it drove Kendra INSANE. She wasn't afraid to flirt, but she had had her sights set on Hazza for A LONG time. And she wasn't afraid to show it.

I'm sure you've all been ticking off the boys one by one, and you've concluded who's the one I like by now.

It wasn't even like. I did have a small crush on him, but I didn't know the guy. I just loved his sense of humor, which is something I look for in a guy. If I can't laugh with him, then seriously, what's the point?

But I did want to meet Louis. And I did love his voice. All their voices. They worked really well together.

The morning of the concert we got there at 9:00am. The signing happened before the concert, and there was like 200 girls in front of us. At 9:00 am. We quickly got in line and scoped the place out some.

"This is crazy." Kendra said to us. We all nodded in agreement.

"You think we will actually get to meet them?" Kylie asked with a dreamish look on her face.

"You mean Liam?" Jada joked, elbowing her in the side. Kylie blushed looking down. The line slowly moved up, as we chatted, and played games of would you rather.

"Would you rather have Harry Styles hate you, or die." Kylie asked Kendra.

"Have Harry Styles hate me." She answered. We all gave her questioning looks. "That makes it all the better." She winked. That caused a loud,

"KENDRA!" From Kylie and Jada, while I just started laughing, and Kami smiled.

I looked up at that point, and realized that we were now stepping into the building. I stood on my tip toes, and I could actually SEE them. I was in shock for a moment, before I started telling people to move.

"Kendra, go up front, Kami, you go behind her. Then Kylie come behind me, followed by Jada." Now we were in order so we would be matched up with the boys when we were all getting them signed.

"We should freak them out." Jada said.

"How?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know, but something to shock them."

"I get what you're going at. Okay, when we all step up, the second Jada steps up, we should all say hi, then go down the line, starting with Kendra say our names, and offer our hands." I suggested. Kendra chuckled.

"I'd love to see their reaction to that."

* * *

LOUIS POV-

It gets really tiring, sitting at a table, writing your name over and over. That's why we enjoy when a fan or fans decide to do something random. Most of then just walk by, saying hi, afraid to even touch us. And ALL of them flinch away when we try to make eye contact. I hadn't met a girl yet that stood her ground. That's what all of them had done today, and I was starting to get bored.

A security guard came up, and whispered something in Paul's ear. A small smile appeared on his face. He then leaned over to Zayn and whispered in his ear. Zayn smiled widely, and turned to Liam. Liam grinned and finally whispered to me.

"About three fans away right now, there are 5 girls, who are planning to say 'Hello.' At the same time to freak us out. We should say it back together." I laughed and nodded, passing it on to Niall, who passed it on to Harry. About two fans later, I saw the first one. She had blonde hair, that was pulled back in a tight high pony, and blue glasses. She was wearing a pink checkered top, and blue jeans. On her wrist was a pink bracelet that said 'best friends'. She kept turning back to talk to the girls behind her. I notice the next four girls had the same bracelet in different colors, but before I could get a good look at them, Niall nudged me, asking me if I was ready. I nodded back.

A couple girls later, I noticed the girl that handed me the poster to be signed had a pink best friends bracelet on. I kicked Niall, and sent him a look, and he told Harry. I quickly signed the poster and passed it onto Niall. After I signed one more, I paused on the next girl. As if on cue (it probably was) each of them except for the one in front of Niall said together one word.

"Hello."

I grinned and looked at the boys. Then together, we sang back.

"Hello." Only then did I look up.

And froze. The girl in front of me was beautiful, with just below shoulder length straight hair, that was dirty blonde and had blue streaks throughout it. She was wearing a neon green shirt, with dark blue stripes, and a picture of a zebra faded behind the stripes. She had dark blue skinny jeans, and neon green paint splattered converse. Her bracelet was neon green. She looked slightly shocked, and was staring at the floor, a faint blush covering her face. Despite my tries, I couldn't bring myself to look away from her.

"I'm Kendra." I heard the girl in front of Harry say. After a moment the girl in front of me glanced to Niall.

"And that's Kami." After that she looked back to her feet, took a deep breath, and held out her hand.

"I'm Katty." She said.

Finally, her eyes met mine.

THIRD PERSON POV-

* * *

After the other girls introduced themselves, all the boys were staring into the girls eyes.

Harry's green eyes met Kendra's blue.

Niall's deep blue eyes met Kami's light green.

Louis' sea green eyes met Katty's grey.

Liam's brown eyes met Kylie's glasz.

Zayn's hazel eyes met Jadalinn's deep brown.

And everything froze.

Nobody flinched away. Nobody looked down, or hid their eyes.

The boys were amazed.

Then one by one Harry, Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn, took the hand that was offered to them, introducing themselves back.

* * *

HARRY & KENDRA POV

It was a hot feeling, like a fire, but instead of burning, it spread warmth through their entire bodies, and intensified slowly. Something new was started at that moment.

NIALL & KAMI POV

* * *

It was warm, but not as hot as the first two. It was just a warm and secure feeling that they could feel deep inside themselves. They were safe with one another.

* * *

LOUIS & KATTY POV

It was like a zap, a pang of electricity that went straight up their arms. It sent the rest of their body tingling, in a very pleasant way, and they wanted to just stay there forever.

* * *

LIAM & KYLIE POV

As soon as their hands touched one another, they knew they'd never want to let go. They knew that this couldn't be the end. Not here, and defiantly not now. This would continue. The just knew it would.

* * *

ZAYN & JADA POV

When their hands had just barely touched one another, it sent shivers throughout their whole body. But they weren't cold. That was just their nerves reacting to the feeling.

**A/N: REVIEW**

**KTANKSBAI.**


End file.
